


Shibari Bralette

by Kokorokirei



Category: K/DA - Alternate Universe, League of Legends
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, In K/DA Comeback Looks BTW, Japanese Rope Bondage, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rope Bondage, Rope Lingerie, Sex, Shibari, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokorokirei/pseuds/Kokorokirei
Summary: Akali makes Evelynn a special bralette on a whim, but seeing Evelynn wearing it does something to her. Especially with how nice Evelynn's breasts looked in it.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 185
Collections: K/DGay





	Shibari Bralette

**Author's Note:**

> This is just pure smut so enjoy!
> 
> Also, Akali and Evelynn are in their COMEBACK looks by the way. Or if you miss their old looks, you can go ahead and imagine that. I don't care, have fun!

Akali held her breath. Evelynn was exquisite. Her plump breasts were snugged in between tight pink ropes (made especially for skin contact and usage) that wrapped around her, creating this bralette effect. There were straps that hung from Evelynn’s shoulders, intertwining in the back before diving outwards to wrap around her upper ribs. In the valley of her chest stood a twisted rope knot that branched out across her breasts, cupping the fleshy mounds as a bra would do. 

It wasn’t intentionally supposed to be a bondage scene, but if someone walked in, it would sure look like one.

It was something they saw online, scanning the Internet. Evelynn saw a bralette that she thought was cute and showed it to Akali. The Rogue took one look at the insane price and claimed she could make that exact same design with a piece of rope. Of course, the succubus challenged her to that idea. 

Now here they were, in their bedroom that they shared, with Akali looking at her masterpiece on Evelynn’s bare chest. What she did not expect was the aching warmth that poured in between her legs.

_ Fuck, it looks good on her. _ Akali thought as she ran her fingers through her blonde and black side bang.

Evelynn bore Akali’s design on the upper half of her body, bare and nude. She wore her see-through black tights, underneath was a black thong. Usually, Evelynn had that large, dark trenchcoat to cover her body but since they were at home...she wanted to be comfortable.

But this rope piece that Akali sorta bullshit her way through because she wanted to rise to the challenge, it worked and it looks so good on Evelynn. It just...looked so right on her.

“Is it too tight?” Akali asked, mostly to distract how her core tightened at the sight of her masterpiece.

Evelynn looked down, moved her arms around a bit, and smiled happily. “It’s the perfect fit. You really made it work, darling. I’m impressed.”

“Well, I guess those extra knot lessons my mom taught me paid off. You know, throwing me out into the wilderness and forcing me to figure out how to survive on my own with only rope and rocks,” Akali chuckled, ignoring the concerned stare she got from her girlfriend. The ninja nervously tugged at the ends of the sleeves of her bulky jacket. “But hey, look where I am at? Making bralettes for my girlfriend.”

Evelynn blew a silver chromatic strand of locks away from her face as she muttered, “Your mother can suck my dick.”

“Hey, hey,” Akali chastized. “That’s my job, not my mother’s.”

Evelynn chuckled at the comment, giving Akali a soft smile. To the rapper, the topic of her mother was no longer a big deal to her. It honestly didn’t matter to her. Mayym was long out of Akali’s life. However, to the Siren, it still stirred her buttons. She didn’t like how Mayym “raised” Akali and vocally expresses her disdain for such a mother. But, Evelynn respected Akali’s choices and was willing to let it slide when Akali made jokes about her childhood. Not without a few scalding comments to even the tension.

“So, you think it’s better than what that Etsy store was selling it at?” Akali asked, adjusting the straps a bit. “If I do say so myself, it looks even better. If this rapper business is a bust, maybe I should go into lingerie designs.”

“I’ll be your number one customer,” Evelynn added, looking down to look at her girlfriend’s creation. It made her giddy to wear something that Akali made. “It really does look nice, darling. It’s not too tight, fits just right, and even makes my chest look bigger. Don’t make one for Ahri.”

Akali laughed. The battle between who has the bigger chest between those two is a neverending battle. But Akali had a feeling that Evelynn might be willing to share the bralette with Ahri if she asked nicely. Evelynn could never stay silent about what Akali made, always wanting to show it off to the rest of the girls.

A part of Akali hoped Evelynn will show off this piece. It is almost the same replica as the one that Evelynn saw online, except for the flower-shaped material that would cover the nipples. That required extra sewing skills and Akali wasn’t in the mood to listen to Kai’sa’s lecture about it. Or maybe it was those nipple stickies? Ah, who cares? 

As Akali stared at her finished product, she could see two hardened pink nipples poking out against the pink rope, resting peacefully against it. The sight of it made Akali lick her lips, her clit throbbed with a tightness that she never thought would arise from seeing pink rope on bare flesh.

It was just a fun art project, not a sexual awakening. But here we are now.

Without realizing, Akali reached out with quivering fingertips, cupping the breast in her hand. She could feel the weight of it in her palm. Those pink nipples glared back at her, taunting her as her core swelled with a rush of wetness. She could feel how dry her mouth felt as she imagined plucking those sweet nubs into her lips like berries, sucking them dry.

Akali rubbed a smooth thumb over the sensitive nub, watching it seem to harden even more under her touch. She swore she could practically see it twitching. It throbbed in the open cool air, inviting more of the rapper’s touch. Akali started to slowly roll the nipple in small circles, pressing it lightly against the fabric of the rope when it rolled near it. 

_So...good._ Akali thought, mesmerized by the performance she was making herself.

“Having fun there?” Evelynn asked with a smirk on her lips.

Ripped from her fantasy, Akali suddenly stopped her ministrations with a heavy blush on her cheeks. She stared at Evelynn in shock. Did she really reach out to fondle the Siren’s breast while forgetting she was right there? How weird it must be to suddenly be fondled like that out of nowhere. “Oh...god...sorry, that was sudden.”

“Why’d you stop?” Evelynn asked with a slight pout on her lips. “I was enjoying it.”

Akali rubbed the back of her neck as she muttered. “I should have asked first...instead of groping you like that…”

“Darling,” Evelynn sighed, using that tone that said, ‘We talked about this’. “I told you, you are always welcome to touch me to your heart’s desires without permission.”

To prove her point, Evelynn reached out to grab Akali’s hand and place it on her breast, resuming where they left off. She smirked wildly as Akali didn’t hesitate to grope the fleshy mound constricted in its rope prison. The Siren added, “Besides, you had such a heavy look on your face. You must have been so turned on to see me tied up in a little rope.”

Akali felt familiar fingers poking her groin, making her hiss out loud. The ache that tortured her was growing. It was almost unbearable. Small sweat drops dripped from Akali’s forehead as she felt Evelynn’s finger hover up and down her shorts, unaware that her hips rocked along with it.

“Evie…” Akali muttered through gritted teeth. She looked up into Evelynn’s sharp eyes, those golden orbs. She knew Evelynn could see right through her. It was useless to lie. “Can I?”

“I said you don’t need permission, Akali,” Evelynn repeated, her tone taking a deeper tone. “Just tell me what to do. It’s as simple as that.”

“I want you to touch me,” Akali blurted out.  _ God, if Evelynn doesn’t touch me soon...my shorts are going to be ruined. _ The rapper licked her lips as she looked back down to those hardened nipples. “I want to…”

Evelynn knew exactly what Akali wanted. She would be lying if she said she didn’t want the same. In a low whisper, she taunted, “Do it. Take it. It’s all yours, baby. Come on, you know you want it.”

_ Fuck it. _ Akali thought. Obviously her words failed to express what she wanted. Her girlfriend was a fucking succubus, so why the fuck not?

Akali leaned in, capturing a nub in her mouth. She sighed as she felt the familiar nipple rest in between her lips as she suckled gently. The rope rubbed against her lip, only urging her to stake her claim. The rapper hungrily took in more of the mound into her mouth, pulling it slightly out of its confines. She was rewarded with a pleasing groan.

“You look so cute down there,” Evelynn commented, stroking Akali’s black and blonde hair with her free hand. “Sucking on my nipples like that...you want my milk that badly?”

Akali groaned at Evelynn’s words. She nodded her head eagerly, not caring how shameful it made her look. “So honest,” Evelynn purred. “My little kitten…”

The fingers that hovered near Akali’s black shorts started to undo the zipper, pulling it down to release the rapper from her confinements. Then they swiftly started to pull it down Akali’s toned hips, pulling down her underwear with it.

Akali could feel Evelynn guiding her body against a wall, pushing her against it, not caring that they made a loud thump sound. Kai’sa and Ahri will probably just turn up the music and drown them out or maybe even go out to give them privacy. But this isn’t about Kai’sa and Ahri. This is about those succulent breasts in Akali’s mouth and they needed to be thanked for willingly being put in this bralette rope prison.

Evelynn’s expert fingers pressed against an aching clit, making Akali whimper into the Siren’s warm bosom. Her shorts were forgotten at her ankles. She didn’t even have the energy to kick them off her feet. Akali rested her body against the cool wall as she felt Evelynn’s fingers rubbed up and down her sore clit, coaxing wetness to drip down between her thighs.

That ache that taunted Akali earlier turned into waves of pleasure as those expert fingers immediately massaged her clit in the way she likes it. It wasn’t too rough but it also wasn’t gentle. It was meaningful, each motion and flick of Evelynn’s fingers held purpose. It was all to turn this rapper into a whimpering mess with a tit stuffed in her mouth.

It was time to give the other breast some attention. Reluctantly, Akali released the nub and instantly found the other one. Taking it into her mouth, she relished in how the cool nub slowly warmed up in her mouth before giving it a gentle bite. Akali heard Evelynn sighed softly at the change of pace. She was rewarded with a particularly harsh flick on her clit.

Using her cheeks, Akali maneuvered her head to try and move aside the rope that lay over this particular breast, giving her more room to take in more in her mouth. She opened her blue eyes slightly, appreciating how the pink rope looked against Evelynn’s skin. Then she closed them again when she felt Evelynn move her fingers downwards to start rubbing her entrance.

Evelynn used Akali’s wetness to help lubricate her, using the tips of the fingers to circle around the twitching hole. Akali bucked her hips, wanting Evelynn to enter her. She needed it. So badly. It hurts to feel so empty.

Luckily for Akali, Evelynn was in a pleasing mood. To reward her lover for all her hard work, Evelynn lowered herself a bit so she could angle two fingers and sink them into Akali’s molten heat.

If Akali didn’t have her mouth preoccupied, she would have let out a moan. Instead, it was muffled, but it encouraged Akali to suck harder, swirling the nipple with the tip of her tongue. Evelynn let out a small sigh, enjoying Akali’s mouth to the fullest. She hooked her two fingers in a come hither motion, thrusting deeper into Akali’s cunt. The Siren didn’t care if her wrist was getting sore from the odd angle, her fingers were soaked all the way down to the knuckle. Wet, hot walls, tighten around her, coaxing her back inside like she was being pulled by a rope.

Evelynn used her free hand to lift Akali’s leg up, dismantling her legs from the shorts that were caught at her ankles, allowing her more room for her maneuvering hand. In return, Akali held onto Evelynn’s waist, tugging at her black tights, pretty much ruining them with her harsh grip. Oh well, she can always replace them. 

Akali could feel her eyes roll to the back of her head when Evelynn’s fingers found that particular spot that speared white, hot heat into the depth of her core. She could imagine Evelynn smiling widely as her fingers found the spongy texture, pressing into it with as much vigor as she could muster. Her fingers were spearing into her like a wanton pistol, desperate to match with Akali’s energy on her breast. Akali was making a mess with Evelynn’s chest, covered in saliva and reddening marks from either the teeth or the sucking.

With one last thrust, Akali flinched and shuddered as she came around Evelynn’s fingers. Her fingers tore at Evelynn’s tights, making long ripped marks into the delicate fabric. Akali could feel Evelynn’s lips pressed against the top of her head, loud groans escaping her lips. The Siren was practically snarling, relishing in undoing her lover. Her arm continued to move back and forth with her uneven thrusts, forcing more precious fluids to pour from Akali’s sore cunt.

As the two of them calmed down from their high, Evelynn slowly stopped her thrusting, giving one last gentle push before pulling out. She gently rubbed Akali’s cunt to check if she hurt her. Making sure Akali wasn’t in pain, she let down Akali’s raised leg and held her steady, in case her legs gave out from her intense orgasm. The ninja appreciated the gesture and took a moment to take a breather. They stayed like this in comfortable silence, basking in the aftercare.

“If I knew that you seeing me in a little rope bondage made you this intense, I would have suggested this ages ago,” Evelynn softly whispered, kissing Akali’s cheeks. “You know, there’s a bottom half to that bralette I was interested in. Want to remake that one too?”

Akali ripped her head from Evelynn’s bosom, her eyes wide in enthusiastic excitement that it surprised Evelynn, and immediately yelled, “Yes.”

XXX

**_In group chat “K/DBaes”._ **

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ Akali made an Etsy page, ya’ll want rope bralettes? _

**_Ahri:_ ** _ The fuck? _

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Excuse me? _

**_Evelynn: *texts photo*_ **

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ Here, I’m posing for one. _

**_Ahri:_ ** _ Thanks, I wanted to see nude Evie today….. _

**_Evelynn:_ ** _ You’re welcome. _

**_Kai’sa:_ ** _ Do you have one in purple….? _

**_Akali:_ ** _ I will make it in any color you want. _

**_Sivir:_ ** _ I’ll buy fifty then. For my peachie. _

**_Akali:_ ** _ I CAN’T MAKE FIFTY, FUCK YOU. _

**_Sivir:_ ** _ Wow, what kind of business is this???? _

**_Sivir:_ ** _ You’re getting 1 out of 5 stars for horrible customer service!!!! _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the picture that was the huge inspiration for this fic. [Warning, don't open in public because NSFW]: https://www.etsy.com/listing/477768625/stretch-shibari-set-stretch-rope-harness
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. This was really fun to write. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!  
> Tumblr @kda-chat  
> Twitter @_kokoro_kirei_


End file.
